Resilient mounts have long been used for attaching engine, transmission or other powertrain components to the vehicle chassis or frame. Such resilient mounts insulate a portion of the vibrations of the engine or other powertrain components from the vehicle chassis which in turn, decreases the transmission of powertrain vibrations to the vehicle occupants.
The present invention provides motor vehicle structure including a resilient mounting assembly which functions in an axial direction as well as uniformly in all lateral directions. The invention also provides a resilient mounting assembly having two independent elastomeric elements each capable of acting in compression and in shear. The invention further provides a resilient mounting assembly which when one of the elastomeric elements is loaded primarily in compression the other is loaded primarily in shear. The invention also provides a resilient mounting assembly in which metal to metal contact between assembly elements is prevented and which requires only two formed metal parts. Furthermore, the invention provides a resilient mounting structure which may be efficiently and effectively used in pairs. Finally, this invention provides motor vehicle structure including a resilient mounting assembly which may be economically mass produced and which is reliable in service.
Motor vehicle structure in accordance with this invention includes a vehicle frame member, a powertrain component and at least one or more resilient mounting assemblies secured between the frame member and the powertrain component. The resilient mounting assembly includes an inner cup member telescopingly received within an outer cup member. A resilient column is compressed between the base portions of the cup members. A second resilient member comprising an elastomeric annulus is positioned between and bonded to the side wall portions of the inner and outer cup members.